


Smile For Me - Horror AU

by Nyan_Ryder



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Horror, I freaked many people out while making this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Ryder/pseuds/Nyan_Ryder
Summary: The Habitat is a strange place that had been forgotten for months.  Now that the inhabitants of a small town were disappearing one by one, the child of the local Florist takes matters into their own hands.What will they find in this new twisted land?





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to Allison (https://mobile.twitter.com/Arisu_Collie), Val, and Maestro from the S4M discord server for helping me develop this story!!!

_**R u lost morally? Hav u made sum bad desisisions in ur life? Feer not! We hav the bestiest place 4 u 2 stay! Cume 2 thee Habitatat! We hav evrythnig u need 2 B on th road 2 recovry! Don’t’t weigt! Call Now!!!!1!1!1!11!!!** _

A sticky note with the number to this mysterious Habitat lay flat on the Flower Kid’s desk. Every person in their home town have disappeared, one by one. Like they were being chosen and painfully picked off by a pack of hungry wolves. Maybe worse.

The florist picked up the sticky note to get a better look at it’s contents, and spun in the numbers on their telephone. The phone rang, and it kept ringing, and kept ringing again. 

Rumors had been flying around the small town that the giant building had been abandoned by it’s creator long ago, so perhaps it was stupid of the child to try the phone to begin with. They knew exactly where they were going, after all.

_Yes, it was time._

A few snacks and flowers were shoved into an old bouquet, one that had been ordered and paid for, but was never attached with a send or return address. It was now used as a sort of backpack, with rotting flowers within.

With that, they set off towards The Habitat.

The tall dark building rose up before the Flower Child. The path they’re really walking on was littered with broken glass and…blood. The evident danger didn’t seem to worry them, however.

As they approached closer and closer, the air seemed to become thicker. Even so, they pressed on. Every step became harder than the last, the child’s head began to spin. They went through the trouble of coming here, why stop now?

A few more steps, and it was like the air was forcing itself out of the florist’s lungs. They coughed for a moment, and fell to their knees.   
They coughed again, but couldn’t catch their breath.  
By the third cough, their face met with the glass littered gravel.

_Excellent._


	2. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the little Florist made it...somehow. But now who’s this bratty young lady standing in the way?

“….hey.”

The Florist’s face scrunched up, and forced their eyes open. They had to blink a few more times to adjust their eyes to the new lighting.

“Ahem, I said hey.”

The Flower Kid slowly picked themself up from their lying position. When they could finally open their eyes, they noted the torn up bed underneath them.

“God, are you deaf or something?”

They sighed, irritated from both the entitled voice, and their now apparent splitting headache. They turned around to see a young girl standing on the other side of a small square room.

“Yeah, someone else here with you, hard to believe I know.”

The child grunted, and pushed away the blanket attempting to stand, only to fall back onto the bed. God, their headache was horrible.

“Hold on a minute…holy shit, I know you! Flower Kid, god it’s been ages.”

As soon as their head stopped spinning, the Flower Kid looked up again. The girl before them looked no more familiar than anyone else they’ve passed on the street.

“It’s me, Nat Van…Varnnia. You delivered some seeds to my…my father, remember?” Nat looked more uncomfortable the further she got in her sentence, but still insisted on smiling through it.

The Flower Child still had no memory of this girl, but decided to nod in response anyways.

“Yeah!!” She approached the other slowly, which is when they realized Nat had her back pressed against the wall from the moment they woke up. “There you go, I bet you’re really nice. No matter what the other people say.” The last of her words fell into hushed whispers. Was she afraid?

Finally, the Flower Child was able to regain their composure. Nat backed up a bit as they stood, they were so much taller than she had expected.

“So…did your flower delivery route bring you here…?”

But the other said nothing.

“Uh…that’s your cue to nod or shake your head. You know, like you usually do.”

But there was still no response.

“God! What kind of mind games are you playing with me right now!? I asked you a question!”

Flower Kid simply looked at the door, and Nat did the same.

“O-oh. You want…you want t-to go out there…?”

Finally, the other gave a nod.

“Like hell you do!” Her sudden change in tone didn’t manage to shake Flower Kid.

“Do you know what it’s like out there??? Killers! Death! Blood! Strife as far as the eyes can see!!” Tears began to prick at Nat’s eyes as she yelled. “And you want to go out there!!?? You’ll die!!!”

Despite the yelling, Nat received no response from her silent companion. Instead, they stood there, with their hand resting on the doorknob.

“Okay…okay.” She wiped the forming tears from her eyes before they fell. “I’m just…lonely. Every since d…ever since everyone went guano.”

The doorknob had already been turned, and the door opened a crack. Flower Child was impatiently waiting for their cue to leave, much to Nat’s frustration.

“Look! Okay! Be…before you go.” The florist was still, and watched Nat as she took a moment to collect her thoughts.

“You…you’re here to help us, right…?”

But there was no response.

“R…r-right…?” Nat tried to prompt a response again.

But there was still none.

The young girl let out a sob, or perhaps it was laughter. “You know what? Be like that! Die s-starve for all I fucking care! Get out!!”

With one swift motion, the silent Flower Child did as they were told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> So far, I have two small chapters done, and the third one is on it’s way.  
> Summer school is a thing I have to focus on at the moment, but it shouldn’t be long before the next update. This one should be longer.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	3. Put Some Heart In Your Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Flower Kid has been let loose in the Habitat. But Nat’s words are still present in the back of their mind, even more so when they realize what she was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick WARNING: The last two chapters were tame, from this point on, the blood, gore, and violence will become more apparent. Stay safe!

Outside of the room was an unexpected sight, or perhaps a sight they should have expected, given the pink little girl’s warnings. Blood had been smeared across the walls of the larger square room. Upon closer inspection, they appeared to be drawings.

“Oh duuuuude, I didn’t know another one got dragged down here.”

The child’s head shot up towards the voice, and a greasy man stood at the other end of the hall. Despite the room being covered in dark shadows, the man’s blood caked hands could be made out.

The man began to approach, and the florist took a step back.

“Heeeeeey duder, I know looks are a bit uncool, but I prooooooomiiiiise I’ll make something beeeeeeeautiful out of you.”

As he approached, a giant gash in his chest became visible. Blood stained his loose shirt, and his eyes were half covered by cracked pink glasses. Flower Kid took another step back.

“Heeeey maaaaan. Running away is, like, kinda uncool as well.” He continued his approach until he was looming over the child pressed against the wall in fear.

“Hold on a steaming minute.” The looming man retracted, and took a good look at the person in front of him.

“Hooooly damn, dude! It’s Floooooower chiiiiild.” He crouched down to the child’s height, and most of his creepiness seemed to dissipate. Most of it.

“I recognize you! Do you, like, remember me?”

The florist eased up, and let out a sigh. They wanted to slap the glasses off of his face, but resisted the urge.

“It’s me! Dallas! Dude, you sent those sweet begonias to that smoking chick across the street. She’s so totally into me now Flower Child, thanks!”

Even though Flower Child stopped taking Dallas seriously, they still couldn’t help but cringe at that remark.

“Say, I’ve been totally working on my art more since then! C’mon! Lemme show you!” 

Despite the protesting from Flower Kid, he took their hand into his blood soaked grip, and pulled them across the short hallway.

The florist did very little to resist his grasp, deciding it would probably be safer to go along with him. They silently scoffed at the blood from Dallas’ hands staining the sleeve of their green sweater as he pulled them along.

“So check this out, I think it’s my best work yet!” The artist pointed to the blood soaked walls. To the child, the stains were no more than smears of nonsense covering the walls. But to Dallas, it was his art.

“Now yeah, not all of the ‘material’ is mine. I know it’s cheating, but I have such huuuuge ideas, Flower Child. I get so woozy by the end of it, that is if I even finish the painting!” He looked down to Flower Kid, expecting some kind of reaction from them, awe perhaps, but they stayed silent.

“Dude, you’re kind of a bummer, you know that?” He crossed his arms, then shrugged. “Ah well, I guess not everyone can appreciate the genius that is my paintings. So far my smoking girlfriend Mirphy is the only one who can really appreciate me.”

Dallas glanced over Flower Kid’s shoulder, and they slowly turned around to see what he was looking at. The very first sense that hit the child was some kind of strong smell, then they saw a tall woman in a red sweater staring out of the window. Quite anticlimactic.

“Look at her, my beautiful work of art.” The artist leaned on a door frame that led to a dark stairwell.

“Oh! Speaking of art, I almost forgot! You were gonna help me on my newest painting.”

It didn’t take Flower Kid long to realize just what he meant, and they shook their head quickly.

“Naaawww, don’t worry. You’re here now, why not make yourself useful! Now you sit tight, I just gotta prepare a few things.” Dallas produced a canvas and a carving knife from the stairwell. “Y’see, I got, like, waaaaay too creative for just a canvas, so I just keep ‘em around to sharpen my knives or whatever.”

The artist held the carving knife high, and examined the blade. “Daaamn, it got dull again. I think some lame-os have been stealing it to do whatever. Gotta sharpen it I guess, don’t wanna hurt you. The canvas technique takes some time so uuuh, just hang ten alright?”

Flower Kid’s heart was pounding, but they nodded. The artist got to sharpening his knife, in a way the florist was sure he made up. They took the time to look around, making sure that they stayed in Dallas’ sight as to not provoke him chase after them. 

The florist approached the figure from before, who was still staring out of the window without a word. 

They cleared their throat, and got no response. 

They went closer, and tapped the lady on the shoulder. She still gave no response.

Finally, they walked in front of her. 

Breath caught in the child’s throat as they stared at the woman’s face. Her eyes were missing, as well as some teeth. She was pale and thin, like her body had been drained of it’s contents. But nothing could amount to the horrid smell she gave off, especially this close. 

The florist coughed a few times, which caught Dallas’ attention.

“Oooooh! I see you’ve just met Mirphy, my finest work of art aaaaaaaaand finest girlfriend!”

The child had to force back a gag.

“It totally took, like, sooooooo long to fix her up all nice like that. So uuuuh, I’d appreciate if you didn’t touch her, sooooooooo fragile, y’know?”

Flower Kid nodded, and Dallas got back to his work.

Even though the sight was appalling, the florist couldn’t help but examine this ‘piece of art’ more closely. They had noticed a small piece of paper clutched in one of the statue’s hands. Keeping in mind how the body was fragile, they slowly pulled the piece of paper out of the statue’s grip. 

The florist examined the piece of paper, turning it in their hands. They noticed that it was a polaroid with a blurred photo, like the person who took it was falling at that moment. Maybe fighting. On the back, there was writing. Something like a diary entry.

_I don’t know what time it is anymore,_   
_I don’t give a shit. I’m not going to_   
_make it. I had to scatter my diary_   
_across the Habitat, god forbid Kamal_   
_finds any of them. To whoever does_   
_happen to pick up the pieces of my_   
_diary, go to the police. Or we’re all_   
_going to die._

Flower Kid tilted their head, reading over the entry a few more times. Perhaps they would need to find these remaining entries.

Before they could dwell in their thoughts any further, there was a loud snap. The florist’s head shot up, and before they could react, Mirphy’s corpse came crashing down on them.

“Aw dude! Come on! She took, like, ages to position properly!” Dallas threw his work aside, and stomped down the hall.

“Totally uncool, Flower Child. Gimme a minute while I fix her up!” The artist took a hold of Mirphy, and the Flower Child crawled out from under her.

The florist took a few steps back, until they realized that the doorway to the stairwell was clear. They took a few silent steps towards it, and glanced at Dallas, who was still so invested in fussing over the statue. _Now was their chance._

Flower Kid dashed through the doorway, and tripped down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have a different posting plan for this fic as to not overwhelm myself.  
>  Each chapter I post will be a scene from the fic. Some will be longer, some will be shorter.   
> It’s an easier way for me to get more content out more quickly, and I may even have an update schedule for this one.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!!


End file.
